


A Storm Has Brewed

by Imbored2day



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cassandra is nicknamed Cassie, Cassandra is tiny, F/M, Mark and Clyde are overprotective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbored2day/pseuds/Imbored2day
Summary: My Name is Cassandra Mardon. You probably know about my older brothers, Clyde and Mark. They’re the best, a little (a lot) overprotective by still the best. This is my story.See you in the eye of the hurricane. 😉





	1. The Robbery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the crappy summary, but I hope the story itself will be better! Please review! This is my first story by the way and I hope you guys like it!
> 
> (I mean I hope you guys like it if you read it).
> 
> -Imbored2day

Cassandra shot the security guard coming at her quickly, running right behind Mark and Clyde, holding a large bag of money on her back.

 

Cassandra Mardon was small, about 5’0”. 

She had Curly Jet Black Hair in a pixie cut. She had cut it when she was 16. She was 17 now, just turned it that day actually. 

Her skin was pale, and she had a small dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose and cheeks. Her teeth were perfectly white and straight. 

She had a petite build, but she had nicely defined muscles too. 

Her bust was large and it accented her tiny waist, perfectly flat stomach, and wide hips. Her butt was large, round and defined. So pretty much a beautiful girl.

She was the best at distracting men when her brothers were doing jobs. 

She had a big attitude though, and she didn’t take shit from anybody. 

She was wearing tight black pants, a long sleeved black shirt, and a black leather jacket. Her shoes were also black, they were converse, and you couldn’t see the dirt that covered them.

She kicked another guy right in the balls and he fell right down, acting like he would never get up again. 

“Damn, little girl!, you got some spunk to-day!”. Clyde yelled, grinning.

 She grinned back, running faster so as to catch up with him. 

They ran to the Mustang Shelby GT500, where Mark was quickly getting into the drivers seat, beckoning us with the hand that wasn’t grabbing the car keys. 

Clyde and I quickly opened the sleek black doors and then slammed them closed, locking the doors.

"Go, go, go, go, go!”. I yelled at Mark, looking back and forth between him and the bank to make sure no cops were comin’. 

He hit the gas pedal and drove outta there fast, most likely leaving behind skidmarks on the Grey asphalt back at the street we had been parked at.

I grinned, “We did it”. Clyde looked at me and answered, “Of course we did, we always do”.

Mark drove us to the barn we were hiding out at temporarily. There was hay stacked up to hide us if need be, little pieces of it laying on the ground in small yellow piles. 

There were two piles of some type of animal shit, one over in one of the corners, and the other near one the walls.

I breathed in the country air, laying back against the hay, deciding to take a small cat nap. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m horrible with chapter names! Sorry to whoever reads this!

Barry Allen’s shoes banged against the concrete ground as he ran to the crime scene he was supposed to be at 20 minutes ago.  
He was extra late this time because he had been running an errand for Joe.

When he finally reached the crime scene he quickly walked over to Joe, Chyre, and the Captain.

“Sorry I’m late Captain Singh”. He said, handing Joe his chocolate bar quickly as to avoid the Captains annoyed Eyes.

Five minutes later he was on the ground analyzing the evidence left behind by the criminals.

“Getaway car’s a Mustang Shelby GT500. Shelby’s have a rear super-wide tire specific to that model.                         12 inches with an asymmetrical tread”. Barry said, looking back at the three men.

He looked back and saw a small pile of brown. “And there’s something else”. He added to them distractedly.

He stood and grabbed a random pen from Chyre’s coat pocket, mumbling a small thanks and going back to the pile and getting a small sample on the pointed tip of the pen.

He sniffed it, making a face and then putting the sample in a small baggy.

“Fecal excrement. Animal I’d guess”. Said Barry.

“My dad gave me that pen”. Said Chyre.

Barry looked back at him. “Before he died”. He added.

“Sorry”. Barry said, an apologetic look on his face.

Joe drove him back to the precinct where he started to analyze the evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! 
> 
> -Imbored2day


End file.
